The Seven Deadly Sins
by Zukemon
Summary: One week after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Daemon is back and he has brought some friends with him. Together they are the Seven Demon lords. Takari and Taiora. TO REMAIN UNFINISHED.


Summary: One week after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Daemon is back and he has brought some friends with him

Summary: One week after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Daemon is back and he has brought some friends with him. Together they are the Seven Demon lords. Now the twelve original Digidestined must work together to fight Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Lust and Pride to determine the fate of both worlds.

A/N: Yo everybody! This marks the start of my soon-to-be epic fic. I'm going to make this one at least 30 chapters long, maybe more. (It'll probably take me like a year and a half to finish judging by the rate I'm going on Week on the Slopes) Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter of **Seven Deadly Sins**, but without any further ado over to the goggleheads for the disclaimer.

Davis: Thanks Zuke! Today's disclaimer is that there will be absolutely **NO** Takari in this story! That's right folks in this story Kari will love me, shower me with kisses and then we will go out and make lots of babies together.

Tai: You're treading on thin ice Davis…

Davis: oh! Hehe. When did you come in Tai? (Tai pulls Davis into another room and various beating sounds are heard)

Takato: Contrary to what Davis says, and according to the author himself this **will** be a Takari and also a Taiora.

Tai: (Comes back into the room and dusts off his hands) That's right. I get some love action.

Takuya: Riiiiiiight… Now onto the reason we're here. Zucchinimon does not own Digimon at all. If he did he probably would have killed Davis off by now, and I think Tai just did that for him.

Tai: Nope. He's alive, but just barely.

Marcus: Right! So Zuke doesn't own Digimon. So what? Hey wait why am I here anyways? I don't even wear goggles.

Tai, Takato and Takuya: Join us. Join us.

Marcus: (Standing on a chair) Ah! Get away! You people just continue on to the story. I'll be fine. I'm an Ultimate fighter.

Prologue: A promise of revenge

"The Dark Ocean. Very impressive my little Digidestined. Remind me not to take you so lightly next time. You may think you've seen the last of me, but I will be BACK!" screamed Daemon as he was pushed through the gate leading to the dark ocean.

Daemon landed on the sand with a soft thud. "Ugh. I hate falling through portals," he said disgustedly, "Well, I'd better start trying to get back to the Digital world,"

"LEVIAMON!" he called out to seemingly no one, "LEVIAMON ARE YOU HERE?"

Suddenly a large octopus like figure with various tubes and chains wrapping around its limbs rose out of the black waters.

"Dragomon" Daemon muttered under his breath. At that point Daemon did what any sensible Digimon would do if they were faced with someone they thought to be an enemy. "EVIL INFERNO!" Daemon quickly released a torrent of flame from his right hand. Dragomon jumped out of the way at the last possible moment.

"Wait Daemon," he said in a rather raspy voice, "Its me," Just then an extremely bright light erupted around Dragomon blinding Daemon for a moment. When it cleared Dragomon was no longer there. In his place floated a large, red, crocodilian digimon with jaws as long as its body.

"Leviamon, you shouldn't have startled me like that I could have killed you" Daemon said harshly.

"Oh please. Like that puny blast would have been enough to destroy me," replied the demon of envy blatantly.

"It would have as you were in your weaker ultimate form," commented Daemon.

"NEVER CALL ME WEAK!" snapped Leviamon loudly.

"Whatever," mumbled Daemon, "Did Lucemon give you permission to do that little trick?"

"Yeah," droned Leviamon, "But more importantly, why are you here and where is the dark spore?"

"We underestimated the Digidestined," explained Daemon, "They destroyed the Daemon corps and forced me here through a dark gate,"

"I see," said Leviamon, "Well I'll send for Lucemon to open a gate for us to the Dark Area,"

"Right" replied Daemon.

A short while latter, a large black hole appeared in the middle of the dark ocean, (As if the dark ocean could get any more black) and Daemon and Leviamon stepped through it.

Zuke

A/N: Yes, I know, it's really short, but this is just the prologue, the other chapters will be longer.


End file.
